Welcome to the Family
by balalaika.holo
Summary: AU - Erza take Jellal to meet the Guild after their complicated history and Laxus and the Thunder Legion (Band) embarass the two with a song - Welcome to the Family by Little Big Town.


**All songs and Character are not owned by me but by their respective owners/creators  
**

* * *

 **Welcome to the Family**

Erza x Jellal + Fairy Tail Guild

I was somewhat freaking out I was taking Jellal to the Guild, which was the place I grew up and work along with lots of other kid. Gramps the Master of the Guild was the one who found us all and then raised us. The was only one kid who was actually related to him and the was Laxus, his grandson.

Who surprisingly enough the reason why I choose tonight to take Jellal because Laxus, Bixlow, Evergreen and Freed are back which means that there will be a performance by their band Thunder Legion. All of this meant that the attention would be on them away from me and Jellal and hopefully that will mean that others don't do something to embarrass me or him.

The Guild was fairly packed but growing up in the guild meant that we could get into any section of the floors. We found Max at the members' bar, which meant that Mira was working the main bar to most likely get more money. Knowing Max, he won't make a big deal about Jellal being with me so I introduce them. Jellal and I had a large history.

I knew him before I ended up at the Guild, we were part of a group of kid who were forced to work as child labour. However there your complications and I was able to get away but that meant leaving him and the other kids. Then years after joining the Guild we ran into each other again and that did not end to well. Some of the Guild kids Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia were with me at the time, the only others that were privy to the details of that disaster were the other main kid Laxus, Mira, Canna and Alzac and Bisca.

This all made up to the reason I was so nervous, since the disaster of a meeting we had had meet another two times. The first time we managed to become natural towards each other and the second we reconnected and not too long after here we are dating. But I was worried about how they would all react when they find out the new guy I'm dating is Jellal.

Well it is too late now, I'm here with him and if they can't accept that then they are just going to have to deal without me because I will not let them change my mind. I need Jellal more than I would like to admit. "Jellal babe, lets go get a seat Thunder Legion should be playing soon." I think I scared him because he jumped a little when a lent in to him. He must be more nervous to meet the Guild kids again which was understandable considering the last time we were all together Jellal and I just about killed each other and then left them to deal with the aftermath of our fall out.

It would be interesting to see what the Thunder Legion would play, they were something of an anomaly as all member could sing and play most instruments. This always made for a good session because they kept the audience guessing about what song would be played next. However, if I was right they would play 'Cannibal' first, this was a song predominately sung by Evergreen. The boys played the back tack and Bixlow had a few lines here and there.

The song perfectly encapsulated what Evergreen was like a few years back before she started to date Elfman. In other words, she was a huge fucking slut, she would fuck any guy at the drop of a hat, she always made for a fun night out. If I was right and 'Cannibal' was the first song then next would probably be Bixlow with 'If I Had You', although I never really able to peg who wrote it I had to lean toward Laxus before he managed to ask Mira out.

Not too long after the band started Bisca and Alzac found me Jellal and I sitting at the top deck away form the non members on the fist floor which had turned into a mosh pit. My prediction so far was correct 'Cannibal' was first and 'If I Had You' was played second, third was 'Burn It to the Ground' which was one of my favs although Ever did not sing in this one it was jus the boys.

Seeing as my predictions were correct so far I bet Alzac the next round of drink that Freed and Ever would play 'Use Somebody' next, this was because he always did something a little slower darker to bring the mood down to settle a little before they got some drinks. It also allowed the audience to have a chance to get more drinks which meant more money for the Guild.

The only reason I was able to predict the bands playlist was that when they were first getting big I was their manager of sorts. I handled the gigs and money for them before it all got a little to big for me to handle, it took three months to convince them that they needed a professional manager, so in the end I was there manager for four years.

As usual I was right and 'Use Somebody' was being played and Alzac was shouting the next round. After finishing the song, they headed to the top deck for drinks which would mean the they will meet Jellal and it would be interesting to see what Laxus' reaction would be. I hand to warn Jellal, "Hey babe, Laxus and the rest are on there way up for drinks let go meet them k." Here to hoping that it would go well.

"Well well well if it is not my little red," that patronizing to had to none other that Laxus. "Look what the cat dragged on in, Pikachu!" Running over I hugged Laxus only to be caught in a bear hug by the rest of the band. Looking over my shoulder, I signalled for Jellal to come over, "Okay, I do like to breath. And I have someone you all need to meet …" receiving questioning looks "Thunder Legion, Jellal, Jellal, Thunder Legion."

I could see Laxus connect the dot and his face immediately turn dark. Pulling a pleading look at him he seemed to reluctantly drop what he was about to say, which I could only imagine what it was. Thankfully after that there was not too much awkwardness and everything went pretty well, though they had to return to stage after not too long.

They would only do another three songs if I had to guess, seeing as it was not an official gig and they were tied from the last tour which lasted three week playing Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday's and promo stuff the other days. However, as I would soon find out they were only going to play one more song it it was going to be the most embarrassing moment in my existence to date.

"Hi everyone, Thanks for come but tonight will be a little shorter than usual as we are all in need of a good rest but we will be back next week! Okay so for the last song we are dedicating it to our little red and her new man!" What the FUCK were they thinking, they weren't going to do what I think they were going to do, were they?

"This is 'Welcome to the Family'!" NOOOOOOOOO they are really doing it.

Before I could grab Jellal and get out we were dragged down to the floor and surrounded by the others. My life was over.

'Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my little sister  
Yeah, she'll make a real good wife  
Hope you have lots of babies  
Hope you get a real job  
Hope you don't mind company  
'Cause we'll be there alot  
And brother here's some brotherly advice  
If you know what's good for you you'll treat her right ('Cause)

'Cause grandpa's the local sherrif  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too – **That had to be in reference to the Master**  
Uncle Bill's the undertaker, son  
He'll dig a hole for you – **That had to be in reference to Macao and Wakaba**  
Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun – **That had to be in reference to Natsu**  
Mama's got a real bad temper **–** **That had to be in reference to Mira**  
And daddy's got a shotgun – **That had to be in reference to to either Laxus or Alzac**

Welcome to the family  
And this side of the tracks  
If you ever leave her  
You ain't coming back  
My nephew Red's a hunter  
He's gonna hunt you down  
Just like he did the last one  
And he still ain't been found – **That had to be in reference to Gray and or Laxus again**  
Now I like you just fine, don't get me wrong  
But bot take care of her 'cause if you don't

'Cause grandpa's the local sherrif  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too  
Uncle Bill's the undertaker, son  
He'll dig a hole for you  
Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Mama's got a real bad temper  
And daddy's got a shotgun

'Cause grandpa's the local sherrif  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too  
Uncle Bill's the undertaker, son  
He'll dig a hole for you  
Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Mama's got a real bad temper  
And daddy's got a shotgun

Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my little sister  
Yeah she'll make a real good wife

By the end we were both laughing along, the whole gang meet again on the top deck and we were both being swapped by everyone laugh and poking fun. See the band pop out of the wood work I took a sharp in take of breath. "I can fucking believe you lot, you are all ass holes. Do you know what how embarrassing that was?" The entire spiel I shaking with laughter and anger mixed.

"I would say sorry but I'm not that was far to funny and you are the only one that we could sing that for so far as you are the only girl who has dated outside the Guild." Laxus had a smug as look. "Now Jellal, we know your history together so hurt her again and your body won't be found." Laxus sounded a little to serious even though he was laughing.

I guess a way to sum tonight up was all's well, that ends well.


End file.
